


Crescent

by Krazy_Luminary



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Demon AU, F/F, Fluff, have fun?, i have no idea what’s happening, messy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazy_Luminary/pseuds/Krazy_Luminary
Summary: Son Hyejo, demon.Choi Yerim, best girl homo sapien.Im Yeojin, wannabe supernatural hunter.Crescent © 2020 by Krazy_Luminary
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and I don’t know why.

Hyejoo's breath hitches.

Brain malfunctioning.

Warm arms engulfing her taller figure. And she hasn't exactly figured out what's happening except for the frantic thrumming in her left boob.

It was starting to hurt.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Yerim doesn't answer, still latched on to her neck, feet tip toed.

Okay, maybe the bottle flung to their direction was dangerous. But the shorter knows for sure that it wouldn't hurt her and she doesn't need protection, not like her own fragile human body.

So why the hell was she protectively shielding her?

"Oh shit, Yerim, are you alright?" The voice breaks the two girls' attention, the brunette's eye snapping open and than it's staring straight into hers.

The bright glint shining on its surface makes Hyejoo's inside feel like she wants to breakout and sing a song, and she absolutely hates it.

The two break away the haze and look around them to spot the audience gathering. They are in a party packed with people, it's only natural that they'll huddle around to where there were screaming and glass breaking.

"Yerim?" The man is closer now. Agitated, Hyejoo glares at him.

"I'm fine, Je."

Hyejoo was ready to attack the guy who caused the shattered glass by their feet, but the latter holds her back. She looks at Yerim, offended. Yeah, the pretty boy is like two heads taller than her. But she's a demon for Christ's sake.

"Kim Je You! Why the hell would you guys send a glass bottle flying?!" Yeojin's voice is loud, her smaller body pushing through the crowd. And Hyejoo is glad that she's not the only one who looks she'll pluck his head out. If it wasn't for Yerim's discouraging gaze, it would've been an assault case by now.

"Sorry, my friends are drunk and are aggressive. Are you girls hurt?" Je You is visibly concerned when Yerim turns to face him.

Hyejoo scoffs, but shakes her head when the brunette smacks her.

"How does that explain the flying bottle?! Let's see what happens when I throw you." Yeojin threatens, prompting Yerim to retort by jutting her chin out.

"It's fine, Je. See you in class?"

"Oh uh, yeah. Are you sure you're not hurt?"

Yerim smiles, "Don't worry about it, go bring your friends home."

Reluctantly, he bows in apology and turns to disappear to another part of the house. The music starts back up, exhorting everyone to leave after the observation. 

"Are you okay?"

"Stupid weak humans and their good morals."

"I guess that means you're not hurt." Yerim giggles. "Good thing I came in right in time."

"You know I can't get hurt right?"

"Just incase."

The blubbering Yeojin approaches the two, her attention mostly on Hyejoo, "I saw glass bounce on you, how are you not hurt at all?"

Hyejoo shrugs.

"I swear to god you're a goblin or something."

"I know for sure you're a child." Hyejoo aggressively pats her head, making the younger whine.

"We'll leave first, Yeojin, be safe okay?"

"Yeah whatever." The youngest replies with a swig of punch that certainly isn't just punch, casually slithering back to the crowd with a quick gesture of dismissal whilst her eyes glow at the sight of a circle forming, probably to play Truth-or-Dare or something. 

Yerim's temper is taunted by her behavior, but patience is a key-value when dealing with children. 

Instead, she drags Hyejoo out with her who surprisingly doesn't protest, her sluggish body heavy until they reach the campus 24-hour convenience store. Hyejoo's pupils visibly glow at the concept of food.

Even with the alluring view of buildings and skyscrapers and dim stars that could be barely seen from their bright city, Yerim can't help but stare as Hyejoo devours half the tub, humming in delight every second because ice cream is better than alcohol. 

(That poisonous drink.)

"You like what you see?"

Her face reddens as she immediately looks away, suddenly realizing that they are sitting on the railing of a very high building where they can plummet to their deaths, but she ignores that for now.

"You were staring."

"Uh yeah I was." Yerim bites the plastic spoon between her lips out in embarrassment.

Hyejoo snorts and hands her over the ice cream, "Have some, you bought this for both of us."

"Thanks." 

Maybe Hyejoo has gotten softer since coming to earth (She has been here for far too long for it to be considered a visit anyway), but she couldn't help but admire how the brunette's hair is tied up to a tiny bun that now makes her multiple ear piercings visible, how her face scrunches when the brain freeze hits, how the maroon spaghetti strap dress she wore for the party hugs her curves perfectly.

Hyejoo removes her jacket (because the earth can be cold and she hates the cold), carefully placing it on her bare shoulders. And the crescent smile eyes that stares into hers are bright, bringing a small smile to pull up on her own.

Yeah, she's definitely gone soft.

"What you did earlier was really stupid."

"It's not stupid if I'm making sure you're not hurt."

Brain malfunctioning.

"You dead ass know I can't get hurt."

"Why? Because you're a demon?" Yerim says it cheekily. Hyejoo knows it's because she still doesn't believe her, she's not exactly forcing her to believe anyway. And besides, Yerim is too nice to do anything about it. 

"I'm just returning the favor."

•

Hyejoo knocks at the watermelons. —It makes Yves snort.

"Funny."

"What?"

"A grumpy demon knocking on watermelon."

Hyejoo looks up from her task, "You're a stupid demon grocery shopping."

"Former demon." Sooyoung corrects before passing with her cart, choosing to divert her attention on the grocery list than her cousin.

Hyejoo catches up, the watermelon rolling into her cart.

It was fascinating to Hyejoo when she first met her cousin after breaking through earth's surface, her dear cousin who used to effortlessly body slam her to the floor is now a mere vulnerable human who doesn't have horns and black feathered wing anymore. Instead, she does normal mortal stuff like have a part-time job and go grocery shopping.

"I still can't believe you guys managed to sneak pass uncle."

"I told you, we threw a vase on his head and bolted." 

Hyunjin and her are basically a package. So when Hyunjin said that she wants to have a trip to the other dimension before she takes the heir to their dad's superiority, she followed.

"Serves him right, he was always a douchebag."

"We'll be in trouble when we come back."

Sooyoung shrugs, "You'll be fine, probably just mild torture at best."

Another girl appears before them, snacks being thrown into the cart despite Sooyoung's protest for her diet. "Don't worry, I got skimmed milk." Jinsoul then goes on to fearlessly headlock Hyejoo.

Very much like Hyejoo, she just tagged along to her best friend's plan of breaking out, hence why they're now puny little humans.

"Did my baby get her watermelon?" She coos.

Hyejoo grumbles before using a small amount of her demonic strength to push her off as she wouldn't want to send her straight to the meat section.

The raven pouts, "Killjoy, your sister plays better with me."

"Where is she?"

"With her girlfriend." 

"Disgusting." 

"Don't be bitter, weren't you out having ice cream with yours the other day?" Sooyoung snorts, and Hyejoo takes a mental note to kill Hyunjin or Heejin because they were the only ones who possibly knew. Her cousin doesn't cower behind her dark glare because in the end of the day they know she's still their baby cousin.

"Shut up."

"I know Yerim. Yerim is a nice girl." 

"She is way out of your league though."

"Don't you two have better things to talk about?"

•

"Here's your usual, unnie." Yeojin hands over the Americano from behind the pick up counter. Hyejoo notes down her habit of poking her tongue out when she smiles with her half-moon eyes.

"Thanks."

"How is it in hell?"

"I don't know, you tell me, you're the one who goes to school." Hyejoo casually replies, ignoring how Yeojin groans at her response.

She reads the messages that keep making her phone buzz in her back pocket.

Human Friend Yerim: I'm free

Human Friend Yerim: Can we meet today?

Demon Sister Hyunjin: Buy bread.

"I swear to god you're something supernatural."

"Nice intuition. Can you get me a blue lemonade too?" She hands over the payment to the younger, said girl wiggling her eyebrow suggestively, "You finally not ignoring her?" 

Hyejoo glares, and the younger girl is compelled to raise her hand in defense if she doesn't want to die, "I was just asking." 

"Just make the damn drink."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll send it over to your table."

Hyejoo wordlessly thanks her before walking to the corner of the store, plopping down on the comfortable brown chair that she vowed she'll marry one day, its soft cushion engulfing and molding her body, back muscles relaxing as she sinks in.

She places her coffee on the empty pine table before closing her eyes to drown away in the music in her ears.

A hand pulls the buds right off.

"I knew you'd be here." Uninvited, Yerim sits on the opposite chair, crescent eyes back to haunt her. Hyejoo shakes off the memories of her warmth from the party. "It wasn't hard to find you, Chaewon unnie said you weren't online and this is the only place you go to that isn't your house."

"Congratulations, being my stalker must be tiring."

Yerim chuckles. 

"Oh good, you're talking again." Yeojin appears with her order, "Yerim was mopey because you weren't taking her calls. And as her roommate, it's annoying."

Yerim turns to glare at her, "Im Yeojin."

The younger girl with pigtails only responds with unbothered laugher before placing the blue lemonade on the table. Then she tips her brown barista hat and walks away to return to her job.

"You were sad I wasn't taking your calls?" 

The red blush tints her cheeks.

"A little."

"Sorry, I was doing something." More like busy mulling over the fact her brain keeps short circuiting with Yerim's straightforward flirting.

The brunette waves her off, sipping happily on the drink. A realization dawns on her and her cheeks lift unrealistically high, "How did you know I was coming? Is it the demon power?"

"No, it was the gut feeling."

"You were thinking about me?" Her smile eyes come back to torment Hyejoo’s emotions. She feels like she's going crazy.

"Shut up."

"The night Voldemort failed to kill Harry, there would've been three dead bodies since Voldemort would have been 'ripped from his own body'." Hyejoo nods, not being entirely fond of Harry Potter enough to fully analyze the background stories and theories.

(But Hyejoo always seems to remember her fangirl rants about the fantasy world.)

"Voldemort fled from Godric's shell and didn't have a body, so the only logical reason is that it was left behind from where it was defeated."

Hyejoo hums, buried under the covers to shield from autumn wind, empty-headed as she watches the credits roll by. Watching two nights' worth of movies can take a toll on anyone's body, even a supernatural being. Especially if it's 8 movies of British people playing with sticks and brooms.

"Just imagine how terrified Sirius must have been when he found Voldemort's dead body beside Lily, then baby Harry just in the crib."

"Sirius was probably the one who kicked his nose off." 

Yerim giggles, falling back to the comfort of her pillow after calming down from her Harry Potter prattle.

"But you like it, right?" Yerim turns to meet her dark eyes before moving her laptop away.

"Like what?"

"The movies?"

Hyejoo opens her eyes, flinching at their close distance but doesn't turn away, "It's our third time watching this, do you still need me to reassure you everytime?"

"Just incase you get bored of it one day." The brunette laughs, going under the blanket while fondly giggling at the other girl's droopy eyelids. 

Her hand reaches over to ruffle her jet black hair.

"You should just sleep here."

"I don't want to make Yeojin uncomfortable." 

"Curfew is ending in four minutes, I doubt she'll be here tonight." Yerim watches the clear contemplation clouding her expression. 

Hesitant, Hyejoo asks, "How about you?"

"Huh?"

"Would you mind if I stayed?"

"I was the one that asked you to." Yerim chuckles, her bright smile enough to convince the younger girl who was already comfortable enough under her fluffy purple blanket anyway. 

Yerim plants herself closer to the girl, gradually persuading the girl to stretch her arm out as a pillow, Hyejoo groans in annoyance but follows suit to her wishes. The brunette snuggles herself closer to until personal space is gone, the taller girl going along by burrito wrapping her.

"I didn't think demons would sleep."

"Why wouldn’t they?" 

(Hyejoo doesn't sleep properly that night. It's not like she needs that anyway.

She, instead, listened to Yerim's steady breaths and stares all night long at the back of her hair, finding calm in the girl's quiet presence.

She's having a gay revelation.)

•

"You have to rest, go take a break or something." Sooyoung scolds the shorter girl who shakes her head through the mirror, continuing to survey her own dancing.

"Hyun, control her." Her sister nods, jumping from the floor to head over to the girl who is sweaty from hours of practice. Sooyoung sighs a breath of relief before disappearing to refill her water.

"Rest." Hyunjin's voice is stern yet soft, her big round eyes staring into Heejin's soul. Hyejoo doesn't understand why the mortal digs that.

The shorter girl groans, hand frustratedly pulling on her ponytail, "I can't get that one move right."

"Clear your head first."

"But the performance is in two days."

"Then you still have tomorrow."

"Fine." Heejin huffs, finally succumbing to the well-needed rest that kept being forced on to her. 

The couple met a few days after their arrival, the connection seemed instant. Sooyoung asked them to pick her up from practice one night, bring along a pretty girl in joggers and an oversized sweater, drinking cold water profusely to stabilize her temperature and red flustered cheeks. Her cousin claimed it to be saving a friend from drowning in the sea that is called passionate practice, of course quickly catching on the chemistry between the new girl and her sister.

Hyejoo's observation skills already made the prediction way before something actually happened. If her usual controlled and stoic sister turning weirder under the pressure of meeting Heejin wasn't obvious enough.

"She's head over heels."

Sooyoung pops up, offering her a chocolate pretzel because she knows her younger cousin too much to know that them holing up in the studio instead of the promised dinner is making her frustrated.

"My sister?" 

The older nods, taking a big gulp of her water. 

It's not that Hyejoo is totally clueless about how emotions work, she's just never been open about them, and she also blames her lack of experience when it comes to dealing with them.

Hyejoo takes a look at her sister who was now sitting opposite of Heejin, both girls sitting crossed legs as the demon crack stupid jokes that make Heejin smile fondly, her self-loathing from earlier gradually ebbing away.

It makes Hyejoo happy to see her sister getting all giddy (She'll never admit it though).

"They're cute." Sooyoung gets her phone ready to take a photo of the moment.

("Hyunjin, It's suppose to be sweet photo. Why are you trying to telepathically blow up my phone?"

"Just take it."

Hyejoo really doesn't understand what Heejin sees in her.)

•

Hyejoo concludes that she hates moving.

Moving as in ice skating.

But Yerim and 'wannabe supernatural hunter' Yeojin barges in her room, with Chaewon because she literally lives across Yerim.

Jinsoul likes Yerim, and is the main reason they got in her house. She thought she and Chaewon would spend all night slaying mystical creatures in the comfort of her room, but the blonde just had to betray her location.

Hyejoo leans by the side, grumpily watching everyone else glide past her. Yeojin and Yerim seem to be enjoying their time, the blonde having near-death slips behind them, but nonetheless, was catching up.

Hyejoo is not very fond of the cold. And it is undoubtedly freezing in the rink.

But it is not the reason she freezes when she makes eye contact with Yerim. The view behind the girl blurring into colourful wild streaks of lights, the people laughing around them suddenly inaudible to her ears, turning into mere background noises.

Yerim causally skates towards her. 

"Skate with me."

"No."

"You know you can trust me, I'll make sure you don't get hurt."

"Go away." 

"One lap and you'll get one free hot cocoa."

Hyejoo sighs, her heavy exhale turning into grey smoke that dissipates into the cold air. She knows she's going to give in one way or another. And that frustrates her.

Yerim offered her gloved hand.

"Fine."

Of course, one lap eventually turned into two more because Hyejoo begrudgingly complies, then Yerim's heel just had to hit a sudden rough patch on the floor that sends them both crashing into the floor.

"You're stupid."

"I told you it's not stupidity, it's chivalry." Yerim argues, smiling brightly as Hyejoo distresses over the bump on her forehead. Skating directly behind Yerim means tripping over her fallen body and letting the girl take the weight of the fall. Hyejoo doesn't understand how despite her head hitting the floor and being crushed by her whole weight, she's still all sunshines and smiles. 

"I saved you."

"You were the reason I fell in the first place." The two are planted in the middle of a vacant basketball court floor, with Yeojin and Chaewon sitting behind them, back to back, snacking on food they bought from the 24 hour store.

Deciding to have dinner after ice skating led to missing curfew, missing curfew meant that their dormitory is locked until 6:00 in the morning and they have no way of entering.

Of course Hyejoo doesn't live in the dorm and can go home to her cousin anytime, but she's not about to leave three idiots alone.

("Yeojin, this is your fault." Chaewon points at her accusingly after her failed attempts of trying to violently rattle open the gate. It makes the same aged friends laugh. 

"Hyejoo unnie, aren't you a deity or something? Can't you use brain power to open the door?"

Hyejoo shakes her head.

"Can you like teleport then?"

"So what if I can teleport? It's not like I can bring you with me." It is true that Hyejoo’s teleportation ability is limited and exhaustive if she pushes herself too much.

"I knew it! You're a deity."

"I'm not a deity.")

"I'm so going to get late for my morning classes." Yeojin dramatically expresses as if she even goes to her classes.

"You don't even have classes in the morning." Yerim replies, now comfortably lying her head on Hyejoo's lap as the black-haired girl plays with her hair.

Sometimes Yerim doesn't exactly understand her.

Despite getting herself attached to Hyejoo like a blood sucking leech, Hyejoo is still a weird lazy girl who keeps claiming that she's a demon from hell. Of course, Yerim never believed her, but chooses to play along.

It's the least she can do after saving her from being hit by a car and buying her a drink to calm her down.

She’s always found comfort being in the presence of her rescuer.

"Are you really a demon?" 

"I told you too many times."

"Sure."

Yeojin perks up, "You're a demon?"

"Find out yourself." 

Yerim laughs at the exchange.

"I was right!"

Chaewon snorts, now laying on the dirty floor. "You said she was a deity." 

"Same thing."

"Dumb."

•

Hyejoo appears beside her cousin from thin air with a grimace. "These are the last of the bags." She sets the tote bags on the table, the taller girl going on to fix the vegetables with Jinsoul patting Hyejoo's head in gratitude.

"Don't you think you're taking advantage of us too much? Is going down a few flights of stairs too tiring to get the groceries?"

"I use what I can when I can."

Hyejoo scoffs, heading to the kitchen counter to tear the watermelon on the counter in half as if it was an egg. 

"Oh yay." Jinsoul happily claps, handing them spoons so they can feast. “Weaklings.” "You're going to miss your powers too." She speaks with her mouth chewing down the juicy fruit.

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you're staying?" The older friends halt from eating, eyes narrowed down at her.

It makes her visibly shudder.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just, we expected you to cut off your wings sooner or latter."

Hyejoo tilts her head, "Why is that?"

"Because you and Hyunjin are a set, and wouldn't she be staying?"

Hyunjin is staying.

It's not like Hyejoo never thought about it, but her limbs freeze at the thought. Hearing it come from other people seem to make the thought reality.

It's not like she'll stop her sister from achieving what she wants, they both have no intentions to be next in their father's position anyway. 

Sooyoung scoffs, "I guess we're moving to a bigger house." 

•

Hyejoo aggressively pushes another spoon of ice cream into her mouth. 

Yerim chuckles but gives in to the occasional distraction.

Jiwoo squeals, gaily hitting on her girlfriend's shoulder. Said girlfriend winces at the impact. Sometimes Jiwoo forgets how strong she is.

"Why are you so excited? They're not even allowed to eat here." Jungeun deadpans, unaware that the blue pen she keeps tapping on her head is uncapped. And Hyejoo has no plans on telling her about it either.

"Sorry about her, she's just grumpy. She jumped out of bed this morning, thinking she has classes, then realized it's a Sunday and she no longer goes to school." The bright ginger chuckles, patting Jungeun, who is busy clenching on her coffee cup as she proceeds to read over Yerim's notes. Because being Yerim's nonbiological mum means helping her any time she needs it, and her girlfriend is always up to assist.

"That's what years of school do to your mentality." 

The girls collectively giggle before remembering they're in the library and Yerim has midterms to study for tomorrow.

Hyejoo offers the chilly delight to the girl in front of her, Jiwoo gladly accepting with her happy gummy smile —She makes a conclusion that only Jiwoo can rival Yerim's bright crescent eyes that makes her insides go haywire. But Jiwoo still falls second.

"Not mint ice cream?"

"Fuck no."

Mint ice cream is the menthol spawn of satan. 

Mint ice cream.

"So what's your course, Hye?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, it's been half a year and I still don't know."

Hyejoo shrugs, "I don't even go here, I was just here for a holiday."

Jungeun lifts her eyes from the yellow sticky notes. And Hyejoo finds it ridiculous how no one has noticed the blue stain get visibly bigger. "When are you going back then?"

She feels Yerim burning holes at her. "I like it here though."

Hyejoo laughs as she makes her stop.

"I can't believe we just did that."

"They'll kill us." Yerim giggles, catching up to the younger girl.

Their arms crossed together as they walk by the streets. The restaurants around them still open and lively with individuals enjoying their youth. Much like them who stole Jungeun's bag of order and making a run for it when she and Jiwoo went to pay at the counter.

Yerim's phone rings with the blonde's white bold name and selfie as the background, making them both laugh with more joy as they find a secluded space where they can enjoy the stolen fried chicken and forget about her midterms the next day.

Jungeun will kill her. But she'll focus on that if her nonbiological mum decides to actually kill her.

"Oh, they even got alcohol." Hyejoo states as they set the food out of the bag, the couple's supposed dinner not disappointing their hunger. Yerim opens the top of the green bottle, pouring it in a small glass provided. The two share their first shot before digging in the food, their sight a clear view of the twinkling tall buildings ahead of them still yet to close even when it was near midnight.

"So you like it here?" Hyejoo looks to her side, the skyscrapers giving Yerim a background that illuminates her twinkling doe eyes.

"Huh?" The fried chicken stops before it reaches her lips, Yerim giggles before shoving it into her mouth.

"You. Are you really staying?"

Hyejoo doesn't know why her throat goes dry and why the gulp she swallowed down is heavy, but she's too focused on the underlining emotion behind the brunette's pupils.

Maybe she's a little too obsessed with Yerim's eyes.

"Is there a reason you like it here?"

"Well," Yerim is expectant, it scares Hyejoo. "I like the fresh air, it doesn't smell like smoke up here."

The brunette casually takes in another shot (Not giving Hyejoo more because she knows the girl prefers not to indulge in alcohol), but Hyejoo still catches her attempt of concealing her disappointment.

"I didn't know you get fresh air by staying in your room all day."

It earns a glare.

•

Yerim is terrified.

Yes, she did agree to her friends' youthful desire to go to the club, so maybe it is partly her fault she's in this situation. But Chaeryeong and Ryujin left her alone, probably to make out somewhere. So it is technically also their fault.

Not to mention the grumpy Hyejoo she dragged along prefered sitting alone in a corner with a cocktail she clearly didn't enjoy. 

Hyejoo was texting Chaewon earlier, maybe it was the fact that she was talking to Chaewon instead of talking to her added with the thought that she may probably leave soon stirred struck a bad bone. Yerim grumpily walked away, the black-haired girl not even paying mind to her disappearance.

So honestly, it's not Hyejoo's fault that she's being cornered.

"Come on, just once." The man who had dyed blonde hair and a smirk was getting closer, forcing her closer on a wall in a fairly emptied out part of the club.

Yerim decided to let her frustration out in the dance floor, and was approached by the blonde man. Yerim tried to politely reject at first, it only led him to be aggressive in his approach of persuasion.

"I promise I'll be good." 

She winces at the pungent smell of alcohol from the air blown into her face, his other hand leaving the wall to slowly travel to her waist despite protest 

Yerim's whimpers in fear.

"What the hell, man?"

The hand is gone from her waist, and the towering man is on the floor, shouting profanities as he clenches on his face.

Hyejoo looms over him.

"Hye?"

Yerim slightly steps back when she notices the grey glow from her eyes, the growls are louder than the music, how dark black horns are digging themselves out of her forehead and black vein making itself visible under her skin.

A realisation dawns.

Oh.

She's really a demon.

But she doesn't have enough time to mull over that fact as she sees how Hyejoo's hands are clenched, staggering towards the man who is terrified by her unfamiliar presence, squirming back on the floor with pleas that don't register in Yerim's brain. He deserved it.

Hyejoo raises her fist. 

And Yerim takes it as her cue to intervene before her friend gets someone killed.

"Hey, come on." She reaches over.

The taller girl doesn't react at first, breaking apart from her hold.

But despite Yerim being tons weaker, she holds on, "Hyejoo."

Said girl's neck almost snaps at the voice, eyes shaping back to its homo sapian form, soft and drooped in concern, her glabella wrinkled, shoulders slouching back down.

"I'm not hurt." The brunette reassures, hands successfully clasped on the demon's chillier ones. "Let's just get out of here." Hyejoo nods lowly, leaving a harsh glare to the man who was busy wailing in fear as she allows herself to be dragged out of the night club before anyone grows suspicious. Hopefully no one else saw her supernatural form. She was far too distracted to even care about being outed when it happened.

It was like a breath of fresh air when they reached the exit.

Yerim running her fingers through her hair as she exhales the stress from the club.

"Yerim-"

"Hyejoo, your hand." The brunette lifts it close to her face, studying the fresh bruises on her palms that were self inflicted by digging her own nails into it (It was an attempt to not further attack the creep from earlier. For Yerim's sake).

Yerim clicks her tongue before sending a disapproving shake of the head.

"It's nothing, I heal quickly." 

Her words are quickly brushed off by how the girl presses her lips gently on it.

Brain malfunctioning.

Hyejoo's chest starts to ache by the overwhelming speed heightening inside.

"That place didn't have food, want to get some ice cream?"

"Oh uh, yeah sure." 

Yerim giggles, clinging on to her arm.

"So you're really a demon huh?" Yerim chuckles with a spoon of cookies and cream ice cream half way through her gob. 

"I did try to tell you."

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Yerim laughs with an apologetic bow.

"Aren't you scared of me?"

"Nope."

"No?"

"You saved me twice, why would I get scared of you?" 

Hyejoo looks away, but Yerim doesn't fail to notice the relief that runs through her face.

"Wait til Yeojin hears about this."

"She'll figure it out soon." Hyejoo laughs, waving her off. 

"She and Chaewon are actually getting dinner and were asking for me to pick heads or tails." 

"Oh, they were?"

"Yeah, and when I looked up, you were already dancing." 

"Why didn't you dance with me then?"

"I don't dance."

"Why not?"

"I can't dance."

"I'm sure you can." 

Yerim stands from her place on the floor, setting the tub of ice cream to the side before wiping her palms on her denim jacket. She offers her hand to the curious Hyejoo, "Come on." 

"I'll pass." 

"Come on, please, for me?" She forcefully shoves one of the wireless earbuds in her ear, Hyejoo awkwardly avoiding her fond gaze.

"I don't know what I'm doing." 

"That's why I'm here." She takes her slightly wider hands before carefully setting it on her own hips. Almost bursting into giggles when Hyejoo ducks with a blush —Her own fingers making its way to her strong shoulders.

Hyejoo recognises the song as Yebit - Smile for me, a song she's heard countless times before from Yerim's playlist. The brunette always preferred calm alternative music that contradicts her bubblegum personality, Hyejoo always found it endearing.

She followed closely to the girl's movements, mimicking her as the nerves build up. She feels like a log rooted to the ground. But Yerim's crescent smiles eyes are present and the grip on her shoulders are firmly guiding her through the tranquil tempo.

Hyejoo's feels her insides going crazy.

"What's it like down there?"

"Hot, red, internal flames, people with horns everywhere."

"Do you have parents?"

"I have a dad."

"Does this mean Hyunjin unnie is also a demon?"

"Yeah, my whole household." She answers as if this topic is normal between two friends. Yerim understandingly nods, gently pulling her closer as the song proceeds in their ears, a comfortable quiet atmosphere bubbling around them as she sets her cheek on her shoulder.

Hyejoo feels like a cup full to the brim, alienating emotions threatening to burst any second from the delicate contact.

Describing what she feels is simple, but dealing with them is not exactly easy.

The song slowly fades away and the two remains still, silence engulfing them with the exception of white noises from the city and the river's steady waves.

"Hyejoo."

"Hm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Wh-what?"

Yerim doesn't wait.

Pressing her lips on hers.

Softly.

Delicately.

Like flower petals brushing against her lips.

It's short, but long enough that Hyejoo could feel the warmth of her skin, long enough that the taste of her lip gloss lingers, long enough that it sends her heart haywire.

Before the latter could pull away, an overwhelming sensation makes Hyejoo hold on to her waist tighter. Pushing herself lower as she feels the brunette pick on her baby hair, the content hums making pride swell in her chest.

Yerim is the one who pulls away, a shy smile on her warm face.

Her crescent eyes drives Hyejoo insane. 

She's malfunctioning, frozen in her spot as if someone is tampering with the wires in her head, shutting down her physical state and activating the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

It felt weird. 

Hyejoo's is not exactly sure how long has pass for Yerim's features to cloud with concern.

"Uh..."

"You're getting pale." Yerim tries to reach over, only for Hyejoo's body to react by retracting. The brunette's arms fall back on her sides, disappointment creasing on her face. 

Hyejoo feels awful about it, she doesn't want the girl to view it as regret, but her mental state and physical state aren't exactly cooperating. Her insides wanting to give in to the girl's affection but she's light headed and darkness is crawling up from her periphery. 

So instead, she prays that if he can hear her from up there, he'll make her disappear from this embarrassing moment.

As if a sign, she feels her phone beep in her pocket.

Former Demon Cousin: Some guy asked me out for coffee

Former Demon Cousin: I don't like men but I like free coffee

Not a celestial being. Just my cousin. Close enough.

"Sooyoung wants me back home." She lies, pushing the words through her throat.

"Oh." Yerim's face drops, and suddenly she feels like a villian. "I understand."

Hyejoo cups her cheek, ignoring how it worsens the deep pang aching in her own chest. "I'll see you, okay?"

"Okay."

"Hyejoo, jesus, what the hell?"

Hyejoo teleporting out of nowhere sends a scream out of Sooyoung's throat, octaves higher than her voice can possess. Her younger cousins falls straight on to her perfectly constructed coffee table, breaking it in the process.

She groans, "Hye, I thought you were going home late tonight," She stands from the comfort of her couch after pausing the netflix series she was deeply invested in. 

"I thought we all agreed that tonight is my me-time."

Sooyoung's eyebrows furrow in concern when said girl doesn't respond and stays motionless on top of the broken bits and parts of what was previously their expensive wooden coffee table.

She kneels to take a closer look at the girl.

Hyejoo's eyes are half-closed, skin burning up in a way Sooyoung didn't know is possible for demonic creatures.

"You don't look too good." 

The younger girl only responds with weak incoherent words.

"Jesus, how did this happen to you?" She tries her best efforts to bring the girl back to her room, luckily, her constant trips to the gym helping with the equation.

Through her clothes, she could feel the girl's frantic heart beat.

She sends her roommate a quick message as she's probably still in her classes because living on earth led to Jinsoul wanting to learn more about the new foreign world. Specifically marine life and mathematics. Not that Sooyoung will ever understand.

Sooyoung doesn't understand how Hyejoo has a fever either. In her knowledge, it doesn't logically make sense how a demon would get sick.

So she concludes that maybe she's stupid.

"Hyejoo, where did you come from?"

The latter moans, lunging her body deeper in the mattress. And sooner or later, she's unconscious.

Sooyoung sighs. Guess her me-time is over.

Hyejoo wants to cry. But she will not. 

Not in front of the short haired girl who's rubbing her chest with a wet cloth and ointment.

She still feels horrible though.

"Your wings are pretty healthy." Haseul examines. 

She was once also from the underworld. One of the first to break through hell's barrier even. Demon refugees turn to her when it comes to medical procedures, as her being here since she was sixteen serves countless knowledge for the escapees.

"I made tea." 

The shorter girl that walks in is definitely human, but in Hyejoo's opinion, she's probably an angel. Not that she's ever met one, they were never a big fan of the underworld, and every fallen angel she's met is too busy mourning their fall to be considered a standard holy angel. So she'll stay with the choice of believing that this girl from Hong Kong is the closest thing to an angel.

Kahei sets the tray of pots and cups on the bedside table before handing one to Hyunjin who is spending her precious time grinning down at her sister's situation, her attitude contradicted by a worried Heejin beside her.

"Your temperature went down." Haseul updates, happily cheering in the progress. Hyejoo groans because loud noises are not what she wants to hear with this raging headache.

"What happened to her?" Heejin asks from the back.

"Her heart rate was up to 258 bp when I measured yesterday. But It's just a fever for demons though. So If she avoids whatever caused it, she should be fine." A smirk falls on her sister's face, it makes her wary.

"We'll be off now, here's my card if you ever want your wings off or if you need an human identity."

Hyejoo scoffs, "You're gaining money from this?"

"You're lucky Sooyoungie saved me from falling into the eternal abyss when we were 10, or you would have been paying me too." She declares as she walks out the door, Vivi tailing behind her.

"This sucks." Hyejoo sighs, annoyed by her own frail state, "Kill me."

"That's usually the subtext I hear whenever you talk."

"I want to punch you." 

She sure as hell knows that her strength is questionable in her feverish condition —but speaking in a general sense, she's fully capable of taking her sister. Even though they were both naturally born robust, she was always stronger.

A playful glint shines in Hyunjin's eyes, and Hyejoo senses immediate danger, her shields and cannons ready to counterattack whatever her sister will fire.

"Yerim is outside."

Never mind. Scratch that.

Hyejoo's defenses crumble, the answer ready to bite back dies on the tip of her tongue.

Adding the cherry to what Hyunjin considers the perfect sundae, she says, "And she told us everything." It's a triumph when she sees Hyejoo's metal breakdown firsthand.

"Was the kiss too much for you?"

Retreat. Retreat.

Hyejoo hasn't spoken to Yerim since the night, she instead spent two whole days dying on her bed and actively avoiding calls and messages unless it was from Sooyoung updating her about the food she got delivered.

At one point, Yeojin sent biblical verses. And Chaewon asked why they didn't play on Wednesday night and then proceeded to inform her about Yerim being worried.

"I want to nap."

"Little shit, it's 10pm."

"I'm tired. And sick." She turns around away from them like the coward she is, slowly hiding under the haven that helps her evade their judging faces.

"You just woke up from a 12 hour nap."

"Another 12 then."

"Hyejoo, that's a coma."

"Fun." 

At this point, she rather be in a coma than confront her embarrassment. Running away from the girl you like because you had a near heart attack from her lips is not most ideal to her tough girl façade.

"That's it, I'm calling her in." The blanket is pulled away, a pillow is slammed her face, and she's left to shriek like a provoked cat. "She thinks it's her fault and it's your priority to tell her that your single ass heart is at fault."

She was already threatened by foreign feelings, affection was already a terrifying thought, but now Yerim just had to go kiss her. What else could het single ass heart do?

"She's just worried. Trust me, you'll be fine." She would want to find comfort in Heejin's words, but she doesn't really trust people who planks 7 minutes for fun and goes around expressing her affection by kissing everyone around her. Not that there's anything wrong with her. Hyejoo just doesn't want to listen to people at the moment (But the kisses are still not ideal).

The two make it out her room and Hyejoo is left in conflicting dread because she wants to teleport away before Yerim comes, but she also wants to see the girl.

Yerim's head peaks through the door and Hyejoo decides to do the latter, because the brunette is smiling brightly, the crescent eyes that haunts her jumbling the thought process for her escape plan.

"Hey there."

"Hi."

"Yeojin made you coffee." She reveals the plastic cup and the rainbow cake along with it, "Vivi unnie said it's allowed because demons don't function the same as humans and you'll probably be okay tomorrow." 

Hyejoo's silence doesn't budge the brunette who continued to make her way by the edge of her bed, heart beating faster when the space beside her sinks. 

"Look Hyejoo, about that ni-"

"Imsorry." 

"Huh?"

"ImsorryIfeltsickafteryoukissedmeandbolted." 

Yerim doesn't respond and she refuses to look at the girl to figure out why.

"Did you..." Yerim's words tail off.

"Did I what?"

"Did you... at least like it?" Hyejoo almost explodes by the sheer innocence in her voice, the usually expressive girl timidly fiddling with her fingers.

"Like it?"

"Yeah, did you...?"

Hyejoo clears her throat, "Uh yeah, of course."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Oh thank god." As if a bubble burst, Yerim is back to her bright-self, jovially clapping her hands together while Hyejoo has a mental breakdown.

"I'm sorry I made you sick."

"It's not really your fault."

"Really? Do you want to do it again?" Hyejoo's inner self flashes red, alarms making a ruckus, her panic resulting in illogical words stuttered out.

Yerim laughs.

"Can I lay down beside you?"

"I'm sick."

"Vivi unnie and Haseul unnie also said that it's not contagious."

"You're lying."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half ass written story

"Ar-are you alright?" The black haired girl shyly asks, pushing forward her drink. 

Yerim sniffed, furiously wiping the tears in her eyes. She felt bad for this stranger, as said stranger is staring straight at her with intensely worried eyes, her triangle mouth hanging lowly as if scared a word will break her.

"I'm sorry." The brunette says through tears, a wonky smile following after it, "I was late for my test, so I wasn't paying attention to the road."

The girl was like superman, one minute Yerim is frozen staring at the car that'll inevitably hit her, the next she's on the sidewalk, the car's loud horn fading to the background as she looks up to meet the dark haired girl's annoyed eyes.

Yerim's grip eventually loosens and her tears fall. All the frustration from procrastinating for an English test and almost getting run over by a car while running to said test are all now falling liquid from her eyes.

The stranger is taken back.

Eyes softening as she quickly assist to drag her to the campus coffee shop.

It's been an hour, and Yerim missed the entirety of her test. But failing is okay, if it means you get to sit in front of a pretty girl.

"Thank you for saving me."

"I was rushing to the other side, you just happened to be there." 

"Well, I'm still alive, so it's stil chivalrous." Her cheeks redden as she sips on her americano, suddenly refusing to meet her eyes.

It was at that moment, Yerim's insides start floating like clouds.

She likes this girl.

(The coffee shop the girl took her in is also the same Yeojin part times in.

Surprisingly, her roommate knew exactly who the uncommunicative girl who sits on a specific brown couch is.

"Why are you here?"

"What do mean? I'm buying breakfast before my class."

"But not at this time, your have History class and that's across campus..." The realization gradually reflects on Yeojin's face as Yerim nervously picks on her sleeve.

"You're here for that scary girl."

"No!" She defended, "I was just nearby and I remembered you saying she comes at this time."

Yeojin laughs at her friend's absurdity.

"You're such a stalker, Choi Yerim.")

•

The door crashes open, and Hyejoo was about to tell off the distraction. But she realizes that it's Yerim in her doorway, sending a wonky smile full. 

"Yerim?" She asks, her gaming partner equally as confused. 

Chaewon's voice play through her headphones, "Yerim is there?" 

"Yeah. Give me a second." 

The shorter girl unsteadily staggers closer until she flings herself on the bed, groaning at the hard impact of her fall.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed dorm curfew." She hiccups, "And Hyunjin unnie told me you’re home. Your cousin opened the door."

Hyejoo grimaces at the scent smell of alcohol filling her nostrils as she went closer to the brunette.

Oh? 

Oh.

"Yerim, are you drunk?"

"No?" 

"No?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I think a little tipsy." She opens her arms to get a hug. "Come here." 

"Uh, let me just end my game with Chae." The brunette shakes her head, grumpily whining as she tenaciously locks the girl in her arms.

"I'm sad about something, I want to hug you." She admits, a frown on her face.

"Just let me say goodbye."

"Fine." She grumbles, releasing her hold and falling on her side, her talking muffled by the duvet.

Hyejoo rushes back to her screen, "I have to go."

"No shit."

By the time Hyejoo changed Yerim to a more comfortable set of clothing (struggling due to the slightly intoxicated girl's excessive clinging), she ordered pizza to her doorstep because she realized that she's spent the whole day on her computer and hasn't done any human daily prerequisites, not that she really needs it, but it's a good touch in her stay on earth.

Hyejoo practically begged the gods that vomit is not something she’ll encounter, because she doesn't want to spend her late night scrubbing it clean, and Hyunjin will murder both of them for messing in their room.

They make it to the floor of their room, Yerim even more hyper and even more slurred nonsensical words coming from her mouth, the greasy concoction of cheese and tomato sauce flying around as she passionately convey the topics in her mind. 

"What the fuck is Aphantasia?!"

Hyejoo just listens, not feeding answers to fuel into her rant further, fascinated as this was the first time she has seen her in such state. 

Drunk.

Loud.

Aggressively eating pizza.

(She takes it upon herself to take a picture and keep said pic for future use.)

As time passes, Hyejoo is distracted, the pepperoni pizza close to forgotten as she nibbles slow, her eyes focused intently on the brunette.

She's pretty.

Too pretty.

Yerim's barefaced perfectly contrasts the dark atmosphere of the dim lights, the oversized t-shirt only reaching above her knee with tiny black shorts to make sure she doesn't flash herself. Her wavy locks now freely cascading down like a velvet waterfall. She had an urge to glide her hair through the strands. 

"Hyejoo?"

It catches the dark haired girl off guard, contradicting to her earlier loud slurs, Yerim's voice drop under a whisper, vulnerability shining against her bright gaze.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sad and I don't like it."

"Why are you sad?"

The brunette shakes her head, waving the confession away. "I'm sorry I came here."

"Why are you apologizing?"

Hyejoo's chest leaps out when the older girl unexpectedly crawls nearer to her. It looked dumb, but the girl is so close she can hear her breathing.

"Are you drunk too?"

"Uh no?"

The brunette pouts, her cheeks like a plump apple. "I want to tell you something, but I can't tell you if you're not." 

Hyejoo snorts, deciding to play along, "Oh yeah? Well uh, I think I'm tipsy."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Really?"

"Very drunk."

"Perfect." The girl claps her hands together, buying her act, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I like you." 

Suddenly the music playing in the background doesn't exist anymore. The pizza box on the floor doesn't exist anymore. Because she's sitting face to face with the girl, the drumming of her heart clouding her thoughts.

It's not like it's a complete secret, the girl admitted her affection countless times, but the words were never uttered.

They never really talked about the kiss either. 

The thought of it summoned ticklish feelings in her insides that she's never experienced, it made her heart beat comically fast. She speculates it to be more than just giddy compressed teenage puppy love.

"Me?"

"Yeah, like like-like you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Super, can I kiss you again?" 

("How are you here?" Yeojin yells, the door of their dormitory pushed wide open.

Hyejoo looks at them like a deer caught in the headlights, glancing at the clock that clearly shows 3:12.

She sighs, trying to rack her brain on what to do. 

"I don't know what's you're talking about."

Act dumb. Nice. 

"It's passed curfew!" 

"And then?"

"The main gate is already locked."

"Proof?" She questions, if her head didn't ache, she wouldn't have been laughing at the younger girl's distressed eyes and how her blubbering over her words earlier.

(Hyejoo's abilities are in no position to be teleporting with extra weight. Her limbs already felt weak carrying the intoxicated brunette, and adding that exhaustion on top of her already not so capable abilities is a big no no.

"I called it! You're a demon with weird teleportation powers! Step away from Yerim unnie. What did you do to her?" Yeojin is loud, and Hyejoo has the sudden urge to smack her to Mars.

"She's drunk." Yerim eventually passed out (Thank god because she kept trying to make a move and Hyejoo wasn't ready for that).

"You're a demon thing! I'm telling Chaewon unnie!" The girl slams the door close, her raucous voice still heard from behind the wooden door.

Idiot.)

•

"Wussup, demon lady." Chaewon's pink wireless headset is sitting on top of the pretty head she pokes out of her dormitory, her crispy blonde hair poking out in various places.

Hyejoo is hesitant in knocking on the white door (she notes how it's designed with bright vivid colored posters that perfectly portray the owners of said dorm room).

"You believe Yeojin?"

"I already knew it anyway." 

The dark-haired girl shrugs it off, too preoccupied with the white door standing in front of her than hiding her identity from her unhinged (possibly deemed best friend) who never hesitates to betray her.

"She hasn't left the whole day, I've been keeping tabs."

"She hasn't been answering my texts."

"You should go check on her, she rarely gets like this."

"That's the plan."

"Good luck, demon lady." With that, the blonde disappears back into her room without bidding goodbye. Hyejoo knows that they'll end up playing together tomorrow at 4 pm like they do every Wednesday.

She knocks. But no response comes.

"I'm coming in." She twists the lock open with the key Yeojin gave her after she had a mild panic in front of the younger girl due to Yerim's inactivity. The younger barista explained that she's taking extra shifts for the sole purpose of Yerim wanting to be alone, then throws her the keys with an iced americano before proceeding to shove a cross on her face. 

It didn't accomplish much except for an earned eye roll. But at least she's finally on the right track.

"Yeo-"

"I'm not her, but she did tell me to bring you some food and made you my responsibility now."

Hyejoo has studied plenty about the human race, she had witnessed firsthand ranges of emotions that are opposite of the spectrum. But nothing has prepared her for Yerim with puffy red eyes, huddled in her fluffy purple blanket as she stares emotionlessly at the computer screen in front of her.

Noticing her presence, the brunette looks up at her doe-eyed. The usual bright glint in her eyes gone.

"Hey."

"Oh Hye."

"You alright?"

"I have a headache." 

"Good for you." 

She presences the plastic bag in her hand that encourages a small smile to come up on Yerim's face. But it's still less than her liking. 

She approaches her bed, helping Yerim shrug off the blanket to join her on the floor. She starts to lay out the boxes of chicken and rice rolls for them to eat, sending a warm smile before positioning herself closer to the sad brunette. 

"You're watching Harry Potter again?" Hyejoo chuckles but proceeds the paused video. The number of times they've watched the serie telling her that this is Prisoner of Azkaban. She knows that the brunette ends up coming back to this movie every time she's seeking comfort, like the time she failed her Japanese test or that time she tried to smuggle a bird in her dorm room only to be stopped by Chaewon's judging snare.

"Sorry for not answering your texts."

The dark-haired girl cranes her head down and sends a smile that makes Yerim feel lighter. "No worries, you're here now."

Her arm circles around her body, pulling them closer to each other, thumb gently doodling on her arm as her chin rests against the head that automatically nuzzles into her neck. 

"I'm sorry I drunk broke into your house last night."

"You didn't, Sooyoung unnie opened the door for you."

They watch in comfortable silence, British spells and occasional chuckles being the only sounds that invade the air. 

There are frequent quiet buzzing from Yerim's phone, the brunette just eyeing it before letting herself gradually melt in the solace of Hyejoo's arms.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"I don't want to talk to them right now."

"Alright then." 

Hyejoo leaves it at that and resides to shoving a rice roll in her mouth, making Yerim giggles at the forceful affection.

•

Hyejoo stares at her worriedly.

The brunette had been trying to conceal herself from the world. 

Hyejoo knows that the joy she's showing now is just a pure act. If Yerim actively avoiding the phone calls on her phone and then choosing to completely leave the device in her dorm room is not obvious enough.

Now that they're sitting in the cafe, Yerim's thoughts seem to cloud herself as she starts to mindless poke on the cheese toast. Hyejoo even let her sit on the brown couch.

Hyejoo looks at the direction of the counter, making eye-contact with Yeojin who looks equally troubled by the usual positive girl's behavior.

Yeojin nudges her head, urging her to talk.

"Yerim?"

The brunette snaps out of her haze, offering a smile yet the glint behind her eyes is dim.

"Sorry, I'm really distracted."

"It's alright." Her hand extends forward, cupping the brunette's smaller one, Yerim turns over to open her palm to connect their hands. Hyejoo's hands were always colder than hers.

A small sigh leaves her lips, and Hyejoo is happy to see the tension from her face falling.

"It's just my parents." She finally discloses.

"Uh?"

"My parents are getting a divorce and they want me to be there on the day they sign."

Hyejoo couldn't exactly offer much, it's an experience she'll never go through. Her dad is a distant superior being in the underworld, she never met her mum, so parents were never a big deal for her.

But seeing Yerim frown at the concept of her parents makes her hold on the brunette tighten.

"I'm not ready for that."

"It's okay, take your time."

"But I feel bad for my sisters, they're minors so my parents are fighting for their custody." 

Hyejoo quietly nods, showing support to her situation.

"I want to be there for them, but I can't even mentally handle myself to begin with. They'll hate me."

"Yerim."

"Huh?"

Yerim looks up, instantly chuckling when she sees the foam moustache above her lip. She adores how Hyejoo's face immediately light up at her successful attempt for a smile.

Hyejoo almost victoriously pumps her fist to the air —it was a spur moment decision. She needed something, anything, that could lighten the girl's mood. So when she catches sight of their hot cappuccinos (Yerim suggested changing her order once in awhile since she alway felt cold), she plunged in the idea even with knowledge of its embarrassment.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought it would be funny."

Yerim shakes her head teasingly as if her eyes weren't slowly turning to the crescent moons because of how fluffy and white her heart feels.

Hyejoo frowns in betrayal, "Fine."

She was about to wipe the foam away before getting stopped by the latter who is laughing even harder at her dissatisfied face.

"Wait, let me at least clean it for you."

Yerim boldly lunges forward.

And Hyejoo feels as if her heart drops to her stomach.

Because the girl's lip are attached on hers which quickly prompted her to shut her eyes, letting herself drown in Yerim.

The brunette angles her head, pressing herself harder on Hyejoo, whose hand make way to her neck.

Yerim, like the first time, pulls away first, licking away the foam away from her lips with a grin.

Hyejoo is red as a tomato, mouth still hanging open in shock. "Wh- what?"

"Nothing. Thank you, Hyejoo."

"Huh?"

"Thank you for everything."

Hyejoo's has black stars in her eyes, her focus wavering as a headache runs haywire in her head, she could feel her frantic heartbeat in her whole body.

She knew exactly what is happening.

But she didn't miss how the bright glint returns to Yerim's pupils when they make eye contact.

(What she misses is Yeojin freaking out behind the counter as she frantically text the news to their friends.)

"Are you dating?" 

Hyejoo almost chokes on her soda, her coughs serious enough that it prompts Haseul to stop her work and check on her friend, only proceeding when Hyejoo waves her off.

Her sister calls her dramatic for it.

"Great, now Haseul will keep me here another week." The younger sibling complains as she wipes the sugary liquid from her lips.

"Not my fault you keep making out with Yerim even though you know you're practically weak with her."

Hyejoo couldn't deny it so her face flushes red instead. Her and Yerim usually innocent relationship went on, with Hyejoo trying to support her through her family's affairs. 

Their line of friendship blurring when occasional kisses got added into the mix, Hyejoo having a near heart attack everytime. She sweared she was getting better, but one particular long make out session put her in a near death experience that Yerim sweared never to kiss her for now. 

"Where is she?"

"Yerim decided to go back to her hometown for her sisters, she figured they needed her."

"I wish I had a sister like that." 

Hyejoo flips her off. If her following her sister into earth isn't enough evidence proof of how good a sister she is. 

Her sister is basically the vegetable in her life, she makes her feel like shit but is very needed for her internal state.

"Hyejoo." Hyunjin's teasing grin shrinks, being replaced by a soft smile that changes the bickering atmosphere.

"What?"

"I'm staying."

Hyejoo knows —It doesn't surprise her anymore, so she offers an understanding smile as she pats her sister's shoulder.

"I'm the heir of dad but I like it here more."

"Who cares? Screw that man."

"Are you staying too?"

"Yes."

•

"Hyejoo!" 

Hyejoo looks up, alarmed at the water being sprinkled on her.

Yeojin making it rain down on her by aggressively pressing on her spray bottle, Jungeun propelling a judgmental side-eye as Jiwoo watches in fascination.

She sends a glare to the trio who decided to ruin her alone time, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"The pastor sweared this was holy water." Yeojin complained as she smells the content inside her spray bottle (From Hyejoo's experience, holy water just smells like water. And yes, holy water did hurt like a bitch.)

"Really?" 

"Don't get mad at us, we only went along to her plan." The couple raise their hands in defense.

"Idiots."

Jungeun pushes past the pouty younger, setting herself on the opposite couch with Jiwoo following suit, a bright smile contradicting her girlfriend's intimidating façade.

Hyejoo raises her brow, waiting for her to speak. She ain't getting unnerve by a pterodactyl.

"Yeojin said you're a demon."

She scoffs. 

Maybe a day ago.

But after meticulous hours of surgery (that was painful, may she add, since anaesthesia doesn't work on demons) and a day's worth of rest with her equally as wingless sister, and Heejin who looked at her sister with even more fondness, Hyejoo's wings are off. The slits and stitches on her back are still scorching, still swelling, Haseul still needing to periodically apply candle wax and ointment on it. Her abilities are gradually fading, and she's not exactly used to the thought of not being able to lift five plastic bags at once or being immune to glass shards. Or Jinsoul tackling her and almost killing her in the process.

She even took the bus to get here for Christ's sake. Kahei said that if she still tried to use the little demon juice she has, she'll strain her body. And Hyejoo doesn't exactly want to feel that.

"No, I'm not anymore."

"Anymore?"

"It's complicated."

Hyejoo pushes the cake towards her moral friends, the group shamelessly digging into it.

"So you were?" Yeojin points at her accusingly, "I was right!" 

Hyejoo rolls her eyes. "Aren't you suppose to be working?"

"So you're not right?" Jiwoo asks, fork in between in teeth, eyes wide.

"No?"

"Good, Jungeun would have never approved of you if you were supernatural but I like you." She shrills, and Hyejoo swears she's going to go deaf.

"Why would I need her approval?" 

"Because you and Yerim are together!"

Hyejoo regrets the coffee she sips because now said coffee is on Jungeun's face.

Maybe she is a tad dramatic.

Hyejoo is confused again.

Liking someone is weird. She doesn't know how her sister does it. 

Is it like an infection? Does the side effects involve hallucinating the other person.

Because she has no absolute idea why she's seeing Yerim in front of her, on her bed, wearing her hoodie, peacefully sleeping. Her sister did mention the 'I woke up happy, I think I'm in love' behaviour. Is she tho?

Hyejoo reaches her hand forward, surprised when successfully making contact with a physical body. The brunette's forehead wrinkles, doe eyes fluttering open.

Groggy, she rubs her face, "You're awake?"

Oh she's real.

"Why are you here?"

"I told you I was coming back."

"You said tomorrow."

"Do you not want me here?" Hyejoo shakes her head, pulling the pouty girl closer to herself, letting said girl mold with her figure. 

"I missed you."

Hyejoo hums and Yerim knows it's how the latter expresses her reciprocation.

"What was the big thing you texted me about?"

"Oh that? Uh." Yerim separate from the latter to focus on her words. "I'm human."

"Human?"

"Yes."

"As in Homo Sapien, non-demonic, moral human?"

"Yes, I got my wings surgically taken out."

Yerim squeals out her fascination, questions spewing out her mouth like saliva. Then she halts, eyes trained on Hyejoo fondly.

"Does that mean..."

"Mean what?"

"You don't have heightened sense anymore?"

"I guess so."

"Does this mean I can just..." 

Hyejoo chuckles, knowing exactly what the girl was implying and decides to initiate this time, bundling up the rim of her shirt to pull her closer. 

Lips slotting faultlessly.

Yeah, she's probably in love.

(Yerim giggles warmly at the hand slipping in her tshirt, the taller girl moving away to fondly admire the purple bruise behind her ear.

The brunette always complained on how difficult it is to keep hiding them, because sooner or later their friends will figure out that these aren't just mosquito bites. If Hyejoo 'secretly' turning red every time didn't give it away already.

But Yerim liked neck kisses. And Hyejoo enjoys giving them.

"What time are they coming back?"

"Better be soon. I'm hungry."

A disgusted scream breaks apart the two. Speaking of the (Former) Devils.

"Nope, nope. I refuse to see whatever the hell you're doing." Sooyoung yells after dramatically dropping the groceries. Jinsoul makes an equally unpleasant face beside her, fortunately, not letting go of the bags since the eggs are in it.

"This is why I don't live here anymore." Hyunjin scowls.

Hyejoo groans, breaking apart from the brunette, "Don't act like you and your girlfriend are innocent."

Yerim laughs, apologising as she offers help to fix the groceries they bought. Her family eventually recovers and helps with putting the groceries into the fridge.

The dark haired girl watches as Yerim socializes with her family, their faces lighting up by her mere presence because it’s impossible not to be fond of her. Watching her laugh as she storages the food into the fridge, her giggles emitting because of an inside joke shared by her and Hyunjn.

It’s sweet. It’s domestic. It’s pure.

I want to live long with her.

"Oh, I have go." Yerim walks over, a quick peck on her lips before disappearing with bids of goodbye to the older girls.

Hyejoo looks behind her just to spot her cousin sporting a disgusted look. She scoffs.

"In my house? Really?"

"It's also mine now."

"You don't even pay for rent.")

**End.**


End file.
